


When You Say Nothing At All

by story_weaver_81



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluff, Love, M/M, Marriage, Miscarriage, Mpreg, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 12:31:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6907336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/story_weaver_81/pseuds/story_weaver_81
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Are simple gestures enough to tell someone what you are feeling?</p>
<p>My first ever fiction, please be kind.  Thank you and I hope you enjoy :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	When You Say Nothing At All

“Gregory,” the tall man says the name with a smile as he places his pen down on the top of his desk. “Honestly, I would love nothing more than to spend time with you but I really do have work to do.”  


He smiles even more and closes his eyes as soft lips make their way behind his left ear and place gentle kisses there over and over. He can honestly feel his heart fill with love from the simple but genuine gesture.  


“I feel the same, Gregory. I feel the same,” the man softly whispers; his work soon forgotten to spend a few moments with the one who means the most to him.  


_____________________________________________________________________

“I can’t believe we are finally married,” Gregory says with a grin as he looks over at his new husband who is sitting beside of him on the king size bed of the honeymoon suite; phone in hand. He gently reaches over and plucks the phone out the lax hands and tosses the phone to the side.  


“Preventing the start of World War Three can wait a few minutes.”  


His husband raises a delicately shaped eyebrow at the statement.  


“Seriously. Come here,” he requests gently, reaching a callus covered hand out towards the soft hands of his new husband.  


Without a word his husband settled in between his legs and leaned back against his chest with a content sigh.  


Just like less that evening less than half a decade before, the younger man felt love fill his heart again as soft lips gently kiss him behind the ear. If he died in that moment, he would definitely die a happy and loved man.  


_______________________________________________________________________

“Come on baby, you can do it. You’re almost finished. You’re beyond amazing,” the silver haired man coached his reddish-brown haired husband.  


With one last push and one last loud cry; their first child had finally made its appearance in the world. Mycroft Holmes-Lestrade felt tears roll down his face unyielding but he honestly didn’t care who saw him. After several miscarriages and just as many false hopes, their beautiful daughter was finally born and he couldn’t wait to hold her and count all of her tiny fingers and toes. He gave his husband a small smile as his husband also cried happy tears silently at his side as their daughter was placed on his chest; still attached to the umbilical cord. After the new parents both were able to hold the tiny girl and Greg cut the cord, a team took the baby girl away to clean her up as another team helped clean Mycroft up after the afterbirth was delivered.  


An hour later Mycroft was leaning sleepily against his husband’s chest when the nurse brought their new daughter in and placed her gently in their arms. Mycroft stared down at their perfect creation as Gregory once again gently kissed him behind his ear and Mycroft smiled a gentle smile and looked up into his husband’s dark brown eyes.  


“I know I usually don’t say anything in return Gregory but I wanted you to know that I love you, too. The first time you kissed me behind the ear when we were dating, you captured my heart. Even though you say nothing at all when you kiss me like that, I know you are saying that you love me in your own special way and I hope you know that I love you too.”  


Greg smiled and looked down at his daughter laying in his husband’s arm. “Always.” 

**_When You Say Nothing At All_**  
By Alison Krauss, Alison Krauss  & Union Station  
It's amazing how you can speak right to my heart  
Without saying a word, you can light up the dark  
Try as I may, I could never explain  
What I hear when you don't say a thing

The smile on your face lets me know that you need me  
There's a truth in your eyes sayin' you'll never leave me  
The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall  
You say it best when you say nothing at all

All day long I can hear people talking out loud  
But when you hold me near, you drown out the crowd  
Old Mr. Webster could never define  
What's being said between your heart and mine

The smile on your face lets me know that you need me  
There's a truth in your eyes sayin' you'll never leave me  
The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall  
You say it best when you say nothing at all

The smile on your face lets me know that you need me  
There's a truth in your eyes sayin' you'll never leave me  
The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall  
You say it best when you say nothing at all

Songwriters: DON SCHLITZ, PAUL OVERSTREET  
© KOBALT MUSIC PUB AMERICA INC , SONY ATV MUSIC PUB LLC, Sony/ATV Music Publishing LLC, UNIVERSAL MUSIC PUB GROUP , Universal Music Publishing Group  
For non-commercial use only.  
Data from: LyricFind  



End file.
